Sour Sweets
by Iracomprometida78
Summary: "Kiryuu,didn't you heard me?We are getting married!" Oh, yeah.Dreams sure were weird..."Kiryuu, don't you see how serious this is!" Sure, they really felt real, but this was a dream "Kiryuu! This is not a dream!"
1. Prologue

_**Sour Sugar~!**_

_**Author: **_

_**Iracomprometida78.**_

_**Prologue: Dreams and Marriages.**_

Dreams can come true~!

Zero sat in the chair ripping all the pages, trying to get all his anger in one object. The other vampire sitting in the other side of the room was hitting his head with the wall, repeating something about having the worst day ever, and cursing each time he ended repeating the same phrase over and over again.

"I cannot be marrying my enemy! This doesn't even make sense!" Yelled the pureblood to himself, "And why, why would the council oblige two males to marry? Two males for crying out loud!"

Zero signed and threw a massive paper-pall to the head of his nemesis, who had clearly gone insane. It was very funny to see the misery of Kaname, but the hunter refused to smile, all because he was affected for the misery of the other. Imagining his future with Kaname was just a totally bad joke, but it seemed that the Council of Vampires and Hunters had decided to make their lives miserable for the rest of their existences.

"Fifty-two, and counting…" The hunter said, throwing a new paper-ball to the Pureblood's head. "Fifty-three, fifty-four, fifty-five, fifty-six, fifty-seven…"

"Will you stop doing that!" Yelled the vampire irritated. "Don't you see the seriousness of this situation? They just announced we are going to get _married_!"

"Why should I worry? This is just a dream~" Zero said ripping another page from the book. "I will be awake anytime soon. We are not going to marry, and I'm not going to have a ceremony of _love _with you."

Kaname was entering in panic, not because of the marriage, but because the ritual of marriage between vampires was…weird. Well, in a short explanation : Vampires were forced to kiss in front of all the Council, and that's not all, they also had to bite each other to create the special bond of "love".

Zero observed the chain that bonded both vampires.

"This is just great…" Sighned the vampire. "What am I supposed to do now? Maybe if I kill myself…No, maybe if I kill Kaname. Yeah, that sounds much better."

"Kiryuu, will you please listen to a word I say?" Yelled the vampire. "KIRYUU!KIRYUU!"

"**KIRYUU!WAKE UP!"**

Zero opened his eyes, glad that all that was a dream…or not?

"What are you doing in my room?" The hunter asked irritated. "You must be part of my hallucination."

"No you moron!" The pureblood said angry, "The ceremony is about to start, and you fell sleep!"

"What ceremony?"

"Our marriage!"

Well, dreams did come true after all…

_It will continue…_


	2. Sour, SourerSourest!

**Sour Sweets~!**

**.**

**Chapter One**

_-Sour, Sourer…Sourest!-_

_._

**Author **

**Iracomprometida78**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"FUCK NO!" Zero was about to kill somebody, and not exactly the pureblood he most hated in the whole world. There were like ten vampires in the room he wanted to kill. "I'm no fucking _kissing _that sissy vampire over there! Is this some kind of sick joke?"

The sissy vampire In the corner was nothing but irritated at the sight of a childish Zero complaining about such a simple thing like a kiss. Deep inside his brain, the small little Kaname that controlled his brain ran in circles and panicked every second that the thought of getting married crossed his path. But, right in that instant something about the image of him and another male sharing contact with their carnal lips, send nothing but shivers of fear.

_Don't worry…It's just maybe some kind of joke planned by Cross. Yeah that must be it! _

"No, it's not a joke Mr. Kiryuu…" One of the men sitting in the highest chair announced with a very serious tone. "I'm Afraid that we are more than serious. You'll marry Kuran Kaname or we execute both of you…"

Ridiculous. Yes that was what Zero thought at that instant .

"Ki-Kiryuu. We have to do it…"

…

Zero was silent for about two minutes, and then he threw some rock( We don't know where he got it.) and landed in Kaname's face. He was about to run like a little girl, but Kaname got in his way and took hold of him by the shoulders. The pureblood looked him with an uncertain look, but after some hours the young vampire was slowly reaching Zero's mouth…

_SHIT NO!_

Then they kissed for about two seconds. Both vampires took space away from each other as if one of them was some kind of spiritual monster with venom in their mouth.

"Ewww! Ewww! Germs…" Zero vomited in some trashcan nearby. "I kissed a BLOODY GAY VAMPIRE!"

"WHAT!" Kaname fumed, "How dare you insult me! You, you! YOU BLOOD-SUCKING THING!"

Zero rolled his eyes at the lame insult Kaname gave him.

"Ouch, you hurt my feelings… I'm some 'Blood-sucking-vampire.' Booho, booho…"

"YOU…"

"Enough."

One of the leaders of the council silenced them. He raised from his seat and pointed at both vampires. They were ordered to leave the room and to be chained together. Both hunter and pureblood went silently to the room they were direct to. Meanwhile the whole council stood in a silent space…

"Pfftt…"The old man chuckled. "Bwahahaha! Did you see their face! God, this is just pure gold. What a pair of idiots. I never thought they would really kiss. Ha! And they think that they are marrying because of some peaceful threat between vampires and hunters!"

As you heard. All this was nothing but an entertainment for the vampire council. Too bad Kaname and Zero weren't aware of such situation.

Kaname was more than angry. He was tired and wanted to use his right hand to eat, because every time he tried to use his spoon, the liquid inside the spoon always ended in the floor. When he tried to use his hand to grab the spoon, he ended accidently touching Zero's butt.

"What the hell, Kuran? "Zero yelled at the instant he felt a unwelcome hand in his ass. "You bloody blood-sucker pervert…"

"It was an accident!"

"Yeah, right!"

Both vampires stood in silence…

"Kiryuu…"

"What?"

"How are we supposed to shower, if we are chained to each other?"

…

Zero's eye twitched in disgust.

"Fucking **pedophile**!" Kaname gritted his teeth, because Kiryuu was thinking he was some sick pervert that had dirty thoughts about him and Zero doing weird stuff. "Just BACK OFF. And everything will be fine!"

"God, you are thinking the worst of me all the time!"

"Because you are the WORST!"

_**Next Chapter will come out, maybe the next week. Sorry if I never update…I just have a lot to do…Like some Midterm test to make up, because I skipped two weeks for my vacations. Sorry if my Grammar and Spelling sucks…Yean, I'm not some kind of professional writer, but I try my best.**_


End file.
